Little Sister
Little Sisters are young girls appearing to be around seven years old, who have been genetically altered and mentally conditioned to reclaim ADAM from the dead around Rapture. Little Sisters are almost always accompanied by a Big Daddy. They are completely immune to damage and have no offensive abilities. Attacking them, however, will incur the wrath of their protector. __TOC__ History ADAM is excreted by a Sea Slug found near Rapture. However, the sea slug did not naturally produce ADAM in large enough quantities for serious research and exploitation. Brigid Tenenbaum developed a procedure whereby a sea slug was implanted in a host's stomach. After the host fed, inducing regurgitation yielded up to thirty times the amount of usable ADAM. Female children were found to be the only viable hosts. After implantation, they were known as Little Sisters. Frank Fontaine used his Little Sisters Orphanage in Apollo Square as a front to obtain a supply of hosts for Tenenbaum. When that failed, Ryan's men took the little girls promising they would become the salvation of Rapture. Naturally, he told them nothing about the process through which that would occur. Although Tenenbaum hoped to keep the children in a vegetative state, they had to be fully functional in order to produce ADAM. They still maintained many of the ordinary characteristics of children: laughing, playing, smiling, singing. However, the implanted sea slug gave them a physical drive to feed on the dead. Naturally, the children were resistant to this impulse. Dr. Suchong was able to mentally condition the children to have a neurological impulse to feed and made them associate the bodies of dead Splicers as "angels" to make the process more appealing for the girls. With a physical and neurological drive in place, the Little Sisters now eagerly pursued harvesting of ADAM in Rapture. The ADAM coursing through their bodies made them virtually indestructible. However, they still had the stature and strength of small girls. They would be a constant target for abduction and exploitation. Dr. Suchong conceived of partnering each Little Sister with a Big Daddy, a heavily spliced human grafted into an armored diving suit. A pheromone produced by the Big Daddy attracted the Little Sisters, and its counterpart produced by the Little Sisters drove the Big Daddies to defend them with their lives. The first successfully bonded Little Sister was Eleanor Lamb. The Little Sisters, because of the pheromone, are strongly attached to the Big Daddies, affectionately calling them "Mister Bubbles" or "Mister B". A message can also, on occasion, be heard over the intercom, stating, "Please remember that it is against the law to approach the Little Sister." When a Big Daddy is killed, its Little Sisters will stop whatever they're doing and mourn its death. Interestingly, as shown in recent trailers for BioShock 2, when the player (a Big Daddy) comes across a Little Sister, she stalls for a few seconds then replies "Mister... Mister B? It's you, you're all better again!" This suggests that the Little Sisters are not assigned or attached to any one particular Big Daddy, but attracted to them as a whole; they may not even be aware that there are multiple Big Daddies, and may think of them as a singular "Mister B". Removal of the sea slug from the host under normal circumstances is fatal. Although the host does not die immediately, it was likened to taking a patient off life support: their demise was inevitable. In a forced removal, a large amount of ADAM could still be obtained from the sea slug. However, Tenenbaum's constant contact with the Little Sisters and their unsuppressed childlike behavior eventually caused her to seek a way to safely remove the sea slug. In time, she was able to design a Plasmid to accomplish just that. However, the Plasmid could not reverse the mental conditioning: only time could accomplish that. Tenenbaum then established a safe house for restored Little Sisters in the tunnels beneath Olympus Heights. BioShock Number of Little Sisters in Rapture There are a total of 21 Little Sisters which can be rescued or harvested, disregarding any extra Little Sisters which may appear as a result of glitches. If the player harvests all 21 of these Little Sisters, he or she will gain a total of 3360 ADAM throughout the game. If the player rescues all of the Little Sisters, and finds all of the gifts from Dr. Tenenbaum, he or she will earn a total of 3080 ADAM. Accessing the start menu will reveal the number of Little Sisters in the player's current level, as well as their current status. *Welcome to Rapture: 2 **2 Little Sisters can be seen in 2 Hidey Holes extremely briefly, and one Little Sister is seen for a moment, but none of them can be rescued or harvested. *Medical Pavilion: 2 **Only the second Little Sister is protected by a Big Daddy. *Neptune's Bounty: 3 **An extra Little Sister can sometimes be found. See Extra Little Sister Bug *Arcadia: 2 *Farmer's Market: 1 *Fort Frolic: 3 **An extra Little Sister can sometimes be found. See Extra Little Sister Bug. *Hephaestus: 3 *Olympus Heights: 2 *Apollo Square: 2 *Point Prometheus: 3 *Proving Grounds: ? **The Little Sister which the player needs to protect is not counted because she cannot be rescued or harvested, since she is no longer implanted with a slug. *The Endgame: ? **After fighting Fontaine, the player can only see Little Sisters coming out of their vents and stabbing Fontaine to death with their needles. Strategy (BioShock) Every three Little Sisters the player harvests will grant them 480 ADAM (160 x 3), whilst every three they save will grant them 440 (80 x 3 + 200), plus many excellent Gene tonics as well as the Hypnotize Big Daddy Plasmid. Harvesting represents the short-term solution: Not only will the player end up with more ADAM than if they had saved the Little Sisters, but the first few levels of the game will be much easier to achieve. Coupled with the potential for sampling many different Plasmids and Gene tonics at once, this is the ideal strategy for someone playing BioShock for the first time. This path unlocks the unhappiest ending to the game. Saving, on the other hand, is a long-term investment. While it is harder to survive the first few levels with this path, it ultimately offers greater rewards. The gene tonics and Plasmids the player receives are among the most powerful in the game and cannot be obtained otherwise. The ADAM gap between a Harvester and a Rescuer (280 ADAM in total) is also compensated by these bonuses. However, these rewards may or may not suit one's playstyle (due to the benevolent nature of Dr. Tenenbaum, all of these rewards offer non-aggressive boons), so it is recommended to either look up the rewards individually or play the game as a Harvester first. This option is recommended for experienced players or for those who have already played the game. This strategy will also unlock the happiest ending in the game. Mixing both strategies is not excluded. By both harvesting and saving the Little Sisters the player offers themselves a generous dose of ADAM, with unique Plasmids and Gene tonics to boot. Please note that the player only gets their rescue reward after saving three Little Sisters, so if one is feeling scrupulous do so in blocks of three so as to get that reward as quickly as possible. Also note that this strategy will never get the player as much ADAM as a pro-Harvester, nor as many unique rewards as a pro-Rescuer. However, with efficient planning and harvest/rescue alternation one can combine the advantages of both paths, making one's life easier during the first stages of the game while being able to use a Big Daddy as a bodyguard. This option can be taken by any type of gamer, regardless of their skill or experience level. This path will also offer the player a unique ending to the game, similar to that of the Harvester ending but less miserable. BioShock 2 In BioShock 2, the tactics into gaining ADAM is very similar. Once the player comes across a Little Sister, they can either Harvest her, or Adopt her. It should be noted that Little Sisters rarely carry much ADAM when first meeting her. Instead they can put her on their character's shoulders and look for an ADAM-rich corpse. This will attract the Splicers' attention, forcing the player to set up a perimeter. Once she has harvested the ADAM, the player will have two choices. They can either send her to a Little Sister Vent back to Tenenbaum or they can harvest her as she will contain a lot more ADAM. The Little Sister will always give the player ADAM every time she harvests a Splicer. This system is meant to be an even harder choice for the player. Being a Big Daddy, the Little Sister trusts Subject Delta with her life, and if he protects her while she is harvesting, even more so. It is possible to harvest the Little Sister after adopting her, yielding much more ADAM than one would normally gain from harvesting her at the beginning or saving her. In the multiplayer, Little Sisters will return in several game modes as a capturable objective. Strategy (BioShock 2) While the harvest/save dilemma is still present in the sequel, a new mechanic is introduced: adoption. This section will cover the latter strategy. For information on the two other mechanics, see the previous section. *Each Little Sister can harvest up to two corpses each. Since ADAM is the most precious resource in the game and can only be found in (very) limited supply, it is heavily recommended to have the Little Sister harvest as many corpses as possible. *Each successful harvest yields 40 ADAM, meaning the player can harvest up to 80 ADAM per Sister by adoption alone. *When having spotted a corpse, secure the entire area: hack every machine, fill up on ammo, health and EVE, and buy enough First Aid Kits and EVE Hypos to be able to wage a small war. Having done that, take note of all the passages that lead to the corpse and devise an adapted battle plan. Next up, lay traps (Trap Rivets, Trap Spears, etc on those passages and around the corpse. If one has any Miniature Turrets, deploy them too. If the player considers themselves sufficiently prepared, signal to the Little Sister that she can start harvesting. *Upon adopting a Little Sister, an icon to the middle left of the HUD will indicate the Little Sister's status: if the Little Sister is on Delta's shoulders, the icon will show a Little Sister standing in front of a Big Daddy. When the Little Sister starts harvesting, a progress bar will appear, showing how much time the player has left before the Little Sister will have finished extracting ADAM from the corpse (thus ending the waves of Splicers). When harvesting, the icon will change to a Little Sister sticking her needle into a corpse. If the Little Sister is being assaulted by a Splicer the icon will change to a vivid exclamation mark, and the progress bar will pause until the Little Sister is freed from her agressor. *The best form of weaponry when dealing with multiple waves of Splicers, besides traps, is ordnance and Plasmids capable of dealing very quickly with several enemies, for example the Gatling Gun or the Cannon. However, it is recommended to conserve resources and use the cheapest ammunition types if possible. Gallery Image:Proto Sister.JPG|Early concept art for ADAM gatherers, from BioShock: Breaking the Mold Image:LittleSisterEarlyConcept.jpg|A Little Sister concept art. Image:Little Sister Needle.png|The ADAM Harvesting Tool. Image:Little Sister Tunnel.png|The vents Little Sisters use to get around Rapture. Image:Down 1024x640.jpg|A Little Sister mourning over the slaying of her faithful protector. Image:Big_daddy_and_little_sister.png|"Always stay close to a friend." Videos Video:Bioshock Little Sister and Big Daddy Introduction|Introduction to Little Sisters Video:Harvesting a Little Sister in Arcadia - Bioshock|Harvesting a Little Sister (BioShock) Video:Bioshock - All 3 Alternate Endings|What Happens to the Little Sisters? Video:BioShock 2 official game trailer for PS3, Xbox 360 and PC - 'Harvest Or Save Little Sister'|Saving a Little Sister Preview Trivia *It is stated in an Audio Diary that the Little Sisters are invulnerable to damage due to the regenerative ability of the Sea Slugs within them. This explains why they cannot be hurt by the player or other splicers. However, the little girls will still be immune to damage even after they have been rescued by Jack. Attempting to harm them as they run to the nearest vent will have no effect. *The "Little Sister" seen in the BioShock X06 Trailer[http://www.gametrailers.com/video/x06-trailer-bioshock/13584 BioShock X06 trailer] at GameTrailers.com features little to none of a Little Sister's characteristics, besides her ADAM extractor. This is most likely because the teaser presented content that was still under development. *There are three corpses of little girls found in one of the Mercury Suites apartments. Each of these little girls are actually reused rescued Little Sister models. Interestingly, they are not affected by Telekinesis. *In Cohen's Collection in Fort Frolic, there are many plaster-coated figures sitting at a table including plaster-coated Little Sister models. However, these are actual statues rather than real Little Sisters, as they produce plaster when hit instead of blood. *When Jack walks by a Little Sister Vent at a fast pace and glances quickly at it, he can catch a glimpse of glowing eyes. *Like many of the objects in Rapture, the Little Sister's needle appears to be cobbled together out of a large needle, a hose nozzle, and a baby bottle. *Originally, the player was to collect ADAM directly from the sea slugs that produce it. However, the developers wanted to give the choice of harvesting ADAM more impact, so the host design went through many changes, including a small chipmunk like creature (like in the Utropolis story), but the effect was deemed too comedic. The concept of Little Sisters stemmed from the need to find a more empathetic victim for the player.BioShock: Breaking the Mold at The Cult of Rapture *There is a slight discrepancy in the method of recycling ADAM from dead bodies. In theory, Little Sister would have to drink ALL the body fluids of a corpse in order to recycle all the ADAM. However it is observed that the Sisters stab the corpses in a random place with their needles and only extract a small amount of fluid. There is a possibility that ADAM is stored in a specific place or organ of the human body that only Little Sisters can find. The Spider Splicer's organ, an item that can replenish health, could be an example of said organ. References Category:Enemies Category:Research Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2